1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal voltage generating circuit in a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to an internal voltage generating circuit in a semiconductor memory device using an internal power supply which generates an internal voltage of a high voltage level to a word line in a burn-in mode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device converts a power supply voltage Vext which is externally applied, to an internal power supply voltage Vint lower than the external voltage Vext through an internal voltage generating circuit for the use as a power.
As shown in FIG. 6, when an external voltage Vext of 4.0-6.0 volts is applied, an internal voltage Vint of 3.3 V is applied to the internal circuit of a semiconductor memory device. On the other hand, the internal circuit uses an internal voltage Vint of 5.0 volts, when an external voltage Vext of 8.0 volts is applied to.
In such a semiconductor memory device which receives the external voltage Vext externally applied and generates an internal voltage Vint lower than the external voltage Vext to an internal circuit through an internal voltage generating circuit, although the external voltage Vext of 8.0 volts is applied to in a burn-in mode, the internal voltage generating circuit receives the external voltage Vext of 8.0 volts and generates the internal voltage Vint of 5.0 volts to a word line W/L.
Thus, the internal voltage Vint applied to the word line W/L is lower than the external voltage Vext by about 3 volts in a burn-in mode so that a word line driving capacity will be deteriorated with a decreased stress effect.